Love Hurts
by POMfan
Summary: When Susan Hook meets a new friend on the roofs of New York, her life finally starts to feel great! But now that she falls in love with him, will she be able to let it go? ((Slightly-RaphXOC)) ((One-Shot))


**Name: Love Hurts**

**Summary: When Susan Hook meets a new friend on the roofs of New York, her life finally starts to feel great! But now that she falls in love with him, will she be able to let it go?**

**Couples: Slightly RaphaelXOC**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I am Dutch and that might be the reason if the grammar is a little bad. ****I do not own TMNT! **

**((I wrote this story thanks to a friend on Facebook who helped me with this! I'm so glad that I could finally make this! So thanks for RPing with me buddy! You made this story possible! ****Anyway… enjoy!))**

* * *

><p>It was a cold night at the roofs of New York; no one expected this to be as cold as this. It was a few weeks left before it was Christmas, the time where everyone needs to be together. But for Susan Hook, it wasn't going to be all happy together.<p>

Susan Hook was standing on the roof, looking down at the street of New York. A sigh escaped from her lips. She was there all alone again. It's been a few days since she last saw her best friend, Raphael. The thing about him was that he wasn't as normal as everyone thought. He was a teenage mutant ninja turtle.

When she first found this out it wasn't much of a big deal actually. She remembered that she was actually very glad he looked like this. She drew him all the time, which was what she wanted to do. Now all she ever does is drawing him. Well not anymore actually. She fell in love with him. She fell in love with her best friend of the whole world.

He was the only one that understood her, the only one who really got her. She started to fell more about him every minute she was with him. But he doesn't like her that way… and he never will like her that way. She remembered the words that he said to her.

"_I may not feel the same but your still my friend and trust me. I don't get attached like that to people easily. But I do value you as a friend." _These words we're just stuck in her mind. She couldn't believe that he really said that! But it got really worse after that. He started to teach her to dance, he started to teach her ninjitsu and eventually he brought his brother at her home.

His brother actually saw that she liked his younger brother! And he tried to bring them together! Even though it just didn't work. But then she heard them talk when she was in her room, admiring her paintings. _"She is a friend, that's all… I am not interested in anything more..." He sighed. "We will just leave it at that." _ Just a friend… that's all… He wasn't interested in anything more.

She just couldn't believe that… anyone could be so cruel and mean. It was even worse that he was the only one she loved in her life. She never loved anyone before. And now that she finally did, she needs to let it go.

A day after his brother came at her home to meet her, Raphael started to teach her how to slow dance. She remembered looking in his amazing green eyes. One way she was actually so happy… But on the other way she was so sad… because she knew he wasn't going to be hers.

All she actually wanted to do was run away. But how could she? After all he did for her… He gave her a place to live, gave her the strength to leave her old house behind, and gave her the strength to forget her old life and… her old family. But deep inside she knew he would have her if she told him who her real father was.

Maybe she should have told him so that she does hate him, that he would disgust her and that it was easily for her to forgive him. To let go of her love… forever. But he was her friend; he was the one she needs now even though she doesn't want it.

"Sue? What are you doing here all alone?" Susan turned her head and saw Raphael standing behind her. He looked at her and she just stared at him. "Nothing… Just… standing on the roofs…" She sighed before looking back at the street. He stood next to her and sighed.

"What's bothering you?" She knew he was looking at her and she really wanted to tell him how much she loves him, how much she wants to be with him. She wishes she could kiss him, cuddle with him and never let him go again. But it just wasn't meant to be… she knew it wasn't… So she did what she needed to do, she turned around and hugged him.

"I just want my best buddy to be okay… never again…" She closed her eyes and holds him close, knowing that this would be inside her forever. But as long as she's together with him, she'll be okay… "Don't worry Sue… I'm okay…" She heard him say and smiled a little.

Together till the end… But together as best friends…


End file.
